


Joseph Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Chastity Device, Implied/Referenced Adultery, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross-posted from my Tumblr.This was the start of the series involving the dads and kinks.Joseph is basically being naughty and gets his punishment for being such by an unnamed Dadsona.





	Joseph Fic

Joseph couldn’t help the shivers running down his spine with the hands stroking over his thighs and sliding up to his cock.  He was soft, having to remain so for the other to do what he wanted to do.  A grin greeted him as he looked down to see the other just barely tease him.  Nothing enough to get him hard.

“Come on, Joseph, you didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun,“ the other dad purred, fingertips teasing the underside of the soft cock and making it jump.  Joseph swallowed hard, knowing that it was requiring some self-control on his part to not get hard with those touches and voice.

"Don’t you want some more excitement.”  The dad kneeling before him in his own bedroom grinned even more when Joseph finally gave him a shaky nod as an answer.  Joseph hadn’t expect this, didn’t know that he could be so easily tugged along by his dick.  But honestly, it was hard to resist the other sometimes.  The new dad had a creative way to get to him, even if it had been Joseph who really brought them together.

“That’s good,” the other dad purred, laying a few kisses down on the cock and reaching for something he had left on the floor, “I’ll even let you tie me up if you can last.”  Joseph wondered if he could last.

What he had to last was little cage locked around his soft dick.  It looked so small before being put on, then it left him seeing just how snug it felt.  He definitely wouldn’t be able to get hard until it came off.

"Now look how cute that looks,” the other dad purred, focusing on his work and causally tucking the key into his pocket.  "Honestly, you have the cutest cock.  So soft and caged up where it belongs since you just love letting it wander around.“

Joseph swallowed hard at the implication of his cheating, watching with wide eyes as the other dad looked up with him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Doesn’t it, Joseph?  Doesn’t it love just getting hard for every single dad you meet, wanting to slide right into them.”  Joseph let out a soft sound, not really an actual answer, before he was nodding his head.  That kept the grin on the other dad’s face.

“Well then, it’s going to learn to be good and soft today.  Maybe it’ll have fun later.”

The minister watched as the other dad stood up, appraising his work and looking over Joseph.  He still had a cocky grin on his face.  Joseph opened his mouth to say something, honestly anything more than just noises and head shakes, before his mouth shut quick when the other dad stepped up to his chest.

“If you can make it through the day without begging for me to let you out, then I’ll let you tie me up like your little books say and have all the fun you like.”  Joseph bite his lip in thought of that, of being able to see the other dad hanging and tied up.  It was a sight he really wanted to see.  With just those thoughts, his dick stirred but couldn’t get hard in the cage.

Joseph whined and begged, “I’ll be good.  I can last.”  The other dad just grinned and reached up to pat Joseph’s cheek.

“I know you can.  You’ll be good for daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
